A Promise
by Sharem
Summary: SMFF7 A friend's wish sends Ami to a world where Materia exists. A promise is made to help a childlike man redeem himself in a world that is willing to kill him without seeing what he is capable of. Full summary in CH 1
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy VII are owned by their respective creators/companies. This is only a work of fanfiction and is not for profit in any way.

**Sharem**: Another new story from me. Yes, I should finish Pearls of Experience, but my inspiration for that story has left me. I've been trying to get that back but it's been hard. So, in the meantime, I'm going to concentrate on my Andromeda/SM crossover, Avatar of Mercury, and this new story. It's a crossover between Final Fantasy VII and Sailor Moon. And yes, the main character will be Ami Mizuno AKA Sailor Mercury, my favorite senshi. I don't who I will pair her up with, but there are three guys from FF7 that I have in mind and possibly a fourth. You all can vote to see who you think she should be with, but keep it in mind that I may not pick the one you would want. sweatdrops

**Summary**: SM/FF7 A friend's wish sends Ami to a world where Materia exists. A promise is made to help a child-like man redeem himself in a world that is willing to kill him without seeing what he is capable of. As Brother and Sister, Loz and Ami show the world of Final Fantasy VII what good they can do and what their hearts will achieve unity when their matches are found. Rated for language and mature themes.

**A Promise**

**Chapter 1**

A hooded figure was carefully walking around the rubble and ruined buildings that used to be the center of a big city, Midgar. It was just a few hours ago that much of the debris fell to the ground from a climactic battle that the woman observed with awe. She sighed softly to herself as she crossed over some more fallen buildings to see the ruins of a church. She felt drawn to the building for some unknown reason and made her way to it as swiftly as she was able to.

A few minutes later, the hooded woman came to the entrance of the church and carefully peeked through the doorway. She saw several adults and children surrounding what appeared to be a pool of water. One of them men, who had spiky blonde hair, was in the water with some of the children with him. They appeared to be having a good time when she saw something that shocked her. She remembered seeing some of these kids on the street and that they had a strange disease called Geostigma. Now, she saw the stigma floating off of them as they entered the water.

'_Amazing_,' she thought to herself as she began to back away from the doorway, feeling like she was intruding on something special. That was when she saw a lovely woman appear in front of her. She was wearing a pink dress and her brown hair was pulled in the back in a loose braid. The woman smiled at the hooded figure before disappearing in thin air with a man with spiky black hair.

As the lone woman began to leave, she had this urge to look back behind her. She saw the man who was in the water staring back at her with intense blue eyes. She was glad for the hood because she did not like people looking at her. However, she felt that this blonde man had questions over her appearance so she quickly turned around and started running. It was an instinctive reaction and she learned to trust her instincts over the course of time. She remembered seeing that blonde man. He was one of the two combatants she watched fighting earlier.

After running what felt like a couple of hours, the woman stopped and leaned up against a wall that hadn't fallen down. She looked around to see if anyone was around and sighed in relief when there was not a soul around. She removed her hood and looked up at the sky. Her ocean blue eyes closed for a moment while a breeze gently made her short, indigo blue hair flow around her face. She kept her cloak around her slender form since she was feeling a bit cold. Just as she was about to start walking again, she was engulfed in a bright white light.

"_Please, do not be alarmed_," a kind voice called out as the young woman turned around. Her eyes widened to see the woman in the pink dress from earlier next to her. "_I know you are not of this planet. You are good and kind person, I can tell. May I have the honor of knowing your name_?"

"I was born Ami Mizuno," the woman answered softly, gazing at the other woman who appeared to be infused with warmth and kindness. "But you can call me Ami."

"_And I am Aerith. I am a part of this planet and the Lifestream. I guess you would like to know why you are here_," Aerith replied with a smile.

Ami nodded slowly. "I would like to know that, yes. My friends and I finally defeated our enemy five years ago. A couple of weeks ago, I was in my room studying my notes and waiting for my shift to begin at the hospital. The next thing I knew I was in this strange city. I am scared…"

Aerith nodded. "_That is understandable…giggle But don't worry, everything will be okay. Usagi made a wish for all of her friends to be happy_…"

"Usagi? How do you know her?"

"_I heard her through the silver crystal of hers. She wanted her friends to be happy. For you, to be happy you need to feel like you are making a difference. In this world, I know you would make a difference in a small way, or in a big way, whichever your choice will be. That was why I brought you here. Will you help this planet and it's people_?"

Ami glanced at brown haired woman and then up at the darkening sky. She thought over what Aerith told her. "Will I ever get to see my friends again? And what about Usagi starting Crystal Tokyo?"

"_When Usagi made that wish, she had inadvertently changed aspects of the future of your world. Crystal Tokyo will still happen, but it will be minus two of the future Queen's warriors. You and one other. Don't worry…Uranus will find you_."

"I…I will help," Ami replied softly, her eyes looking straight at Aerith. "What do you want me to do?"

"_Among the destruction and debris that litter this ruined city, there is someone that I wish for you to look after. He has no one now but he was also part of the recent battle. He is little more than a child even though he has the body of a grown man. Redeem him and care for him as a mother would her child. Protect him from those who would hurt or kill him. You do this, the planet will be protected from the coming calamity. And in doing so, you will find your other half of your soul_."

"My…other half?" the blue haired woman asked incredulously, her blue eyes widening. "I don't believe in that nonsense…at least not for me."

The braided haired woman giggled lightly, sounding similar to a friend of Ami's. "_Don't worry about that part. When you find the one I want you to protect, promise me that you will do your best for him_." At that point, Aerith's face took on a pleading look.

Ami sighed for a moment and then gave Aerith a rare smile. "Yes, I promise."

**&&&**

Ami groaned out loud as she made her way to the area where that blonde man from earlier was fighting. She knew she should have asked Aerith who this guy she was looking for looked like. She also should have asked her the guy's name. But as soon as she promised the other woman, Aerith vanished as quickly as she had appeared.

"I think he's around here," she muttered to herself as she pulled her cloak closer around her body. There was a cold chill here and it wasn't coming from the air…it was something else and Ami did not like the feeling.

"Hey Rude, do you think we're gonna find anything here in this mess?" a male voice rang out."

"How should I know, Reno! Our orders came from Tseng to look for any of those Sephiroth clones and bring them, dead or alive, back to Junon," a bald man replied, sounding slightly annoyed. He shook his head and smoothed the wrinkles from his dark blue suit. From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of brown. He quickly turned his head and saw nothing. '_I thought I saw someone_,' he thought to himself.

Ami held her breath as she swiftly ducked back into the shadows. She didn't know that there were other people around. Apparently, they were looking for something…she was hoping they weren't searching for the same person that she was looking for. She slipped her hood back on and then quietly tried to leave the area without alerting that tall, bald man and whoever his partner is. That was when she stepped on something and it made a loud noise.

"Damn," she cursed quietly as she began to run knowing that those two men were probably not too far behind. Just as she was about to come around a corner, she ran into someone and fell down. When she looked up, she was met with a pair of clear, yet amused, blue eyes.

"Well well well, what have we here?" the man asked as he gazed down at the fallen woman. "I thought I heard someone running this way." He then reached down and grabbed Ami's arm to pull her to her feet none too gently. "Rude, I caught us a little mouse, yo!"

"Let go of me!" Ami squeaked, trying to get out of the man's grasp. Luckily, her hood stayed over her head hiding her face. With her free hand she reached up and pulled on the guy's bright red hair, causing him to release her other arm.

"Hey! Don't pull the hair!" he shouted angrily, glaring at the petite woman. He took out a strange look rod and pointed it at her. "You better come quietly if you know what's good for ya."

Ami shook her head and began to back up. She saw the bald-headed man whom she assumed was the one the redhead called Rude. He was coming up quickly and it seemed like he was frowning through those sunglasses of his.

"Young lady, tell us why you're here," Rude asked none too kindly. "Reno, put that magrod away. You're scaring her."

Reno rolled his eyes and did as he was asked before returning his glare at Ami. "You better have a good answer for my buddy Rude."

Looking at both men, she knew that she wouldn't really win in a fight with them so she knew she had to use her head to get out of this mess. "I'm new here…I'm just looking around."

"I don't believe you, yo," the tall redhead responded, his eyes scanning her. "One, you don't sound like you're from here. Two, no one willingly comes into the ruins of Midgar…especially by themselves."

Ami held her breath for a moment. The one called Reno was not as dumb as he looks. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you more," she answered. She looked at him and Rude knew what she had to do. "Shabon Spray!"

Suddenly, the area was filled with a thick, icy fog that blocked the two men from seeing her. Ami started running away and did not pay attention to the string of curses that followed her. She kept on going until it felt like her lungs were about to burst from lack of oxygen. When she finally took notice of her surroundings, she realized that she was in the area of the battle. She wandered around a bit and then noticed something strange.

There was a hand poking out of some of the rubble and Ami felt her chest constrict. It was a body and she prayed that whoever it was, he or she wasn't dead. She went over to the debris and started digging the person out. It didn't really take too long for her to dig the person out because of the way some of the cement blocks were perched. When she finally got him out, Ami suddenly knew that this was the person that Aerith was talking about.

The man in question appeared to be rather tall with short silver hair and was wearing a black leather outfit that was torn in several places. Blood was oozing from a large gash on his head and also from a wound in his abdomen. He was moaning softly from pain and when he felt a cool hand on his forehead, his mako green eyes opened.

"Mother…" he whispered. "Yazoo…Kadaj…where are you…please, don't…don't leave me alone…"

Ami's eyes shone brightly with unshed tears when she heard the man's broken words. She could feel the pain in his voice. It was not from physical pain, but from the pain that one experiences when a person loses someone close to them. She reached inside her cloak and pulled out a relatively clean cloth and wiped the blood off of the man's face.

"You aren't alone, I'm here to help," the former senshi whispered. She knew that he may have been one of those wanting to destroy everything but she knew that Aerith was right. Deep down, she felt that he could be redeemed. "What's your name?"

"Loz," he answered, his eyes turning to look at Ami. "Why…why are you helping me?"

"I promised someone to look after you," she replied, a small smile on her face as she removed her hood. "Will you let me?"

Loz nodded as he closed his eyes from the pain. "My brothers…they're gone…will…will you be my sister?"

"Yes," Ami answered without hesitation. "I'll be your sister. I've always wanted a brother. Loz, do you think you can stand? I need to get you out of here. There are some strange men in dark blue suits looking for you, I think."

The tall man nodded weakly and with the petite woman's help, he shakily was able to get to his feet. However, he was holding his stomach because the blood was starting to come out more. Without thinking, Ami took off her cloak and wrapped it tightly around Loz's midsection. She knew that he needed medical attention and luckily, she was already a doctor from her world. Hopefully, she will be able to get him to her meager apartment without detection.

Unbeknownst to Ami and her new 'brother', they began the first few steps in a life neither of them would have ever imagined…

* * *

**Sharem**: For a first chapter, I think this has quite a few words. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it will be within a week… smiles 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy VII are owned by their respective creators. This is only a work of fanfiction and is not for profit in any way.

**Sharem**: Alrighty then. Now that this story has begun to get off the ground, let's clarify a few things. Ami will NOT be paired up with Loz because they will be considering each other as siblings. The ones that I have in mind for Ami are Reno, Vincent or Rufus. I haven't decided on who yet, so there will be a vote now. If there is anyone else that should be considered, vote for him. As for Loz, the only females that I know of are Tifa, Elena and Yuffie. You can vote for them or you can suggest an OC. smiles

**A Promise **

**Chapter 2 **

"Loz!" Ami yelled out as she exited a small bathroom wearing a thick robe and a towel wrapped around her hair. "How many times do I have to tell you not to turn the hot water on in the sink when I'm taking a shower?"

"Sorry, Sister," the tall silver haired man replied, his head hanging down in mock shame as he appeared from the kitchen. "It's just that it's fun to hear you scream out." Loz then smirked as he glanced at the petite woman.

Ami just shook her head and tried to glare at Loz, but found it hard to do so. She gave the clone a slight smile as she headed towards her bedroom. It was rather early in the morning and she was getting ready to go to work. The former senshi managed to get a job working at a clinic in downtown Edge. Since she did not have the proper paperwork to prove that she was a doctor, she managed to get a job as a nurse due to her medical knowledge. She took the towel off of her blue hair, leaving it wet for now, as she entered her bedroom and closed the door.

"Three months," Ami whispered to herself as she pulled out clothes for the day. They were a set of light blue nursing scrubs that were worn but clean. "I don't know how I could have really lasted that long by myself if it weren't for Loz." She then smiled softly as she quickly dressed.

A few minutes later, the petite woman left her room and followed her nose to the kitchen. Once inside, she scrunched her nose at the smell of burnt toast and giggled. Before her was Loz trying to make breakfast.

"Ami, I'm sorry," he sniffled slightly, wiping his mako-green eyes with a dirty hand. "I wanted to make something special for you."

Ami giggled softly and gave the tall man a kindly smile as she took a paper towel and wiped Loz's face. "Don't cry, Loz."

"I'm NOT crying," Loz stated indignantly, a pout staining his handsome features.

Ami giggled some more as she took a piece of burnt toast and delicately chewed on the edible parts. "Of course you aren't," she replied. "Please clean up when you're done, okay? I have to leave now…I got the early shift at the clinic. And no, you can't go out today by yourself." The Mercurian closed her eyes to the glare she was now receiving. "You know why! We are out of the black hair dye and you lost those colored contact lenses I got for you."

Loz sighed. He knew that his adopted sister was right, but he just did not like being cooped up in the tiny apartment that they shared. Ami did not make enough to afford a larger place and people would try to kill him if he went out in his normal silver hair and mako eyes.

"I know, Sister," he answered quietly. "I know that people would try to kill me…just because of something my brothers and I did. Even if I tried to prove that I changed, they wouldn't have any of it, right? Especially Big Brother."

The blue haired woman sighed and went up to Loz to give him a big hug. "People can change, Loz, you are proof of that. Back where I'm from, there was this warrior who battled against me and my friends and tried to kill us…until he fell in love with Naru, a good friend of Usagi. So, don't be too hard on yourself, Little Brother. Someday, people will see who you are now."

The clone of Sephiroth smiled brightly at the petite woman and returned the embrace. "I hope so," he remarked, a tiny smile appearing. He then glanced at the clock on the wall and began shooing Ami towards the front door. "It's almost seven a.m. You better go now or you'll miss the bus."

Ami chuckled softly as she grabbed her purse and opened the door. "Don't fix anything for dinner, Loz, I'll get something from the bar that's near the clinic. They have good sandwiches." _At least that way, he won't burn down the apartment building…Loz may mean well, but being in a kitchen is NOT his forte_, the former senshi thought to herself as she waved bye to the taller man. She grabbed a tire iron and a light jacket that were near the door and left.

She pulled the jacked on her petite form as she nimbly ran down the stairs to the front of the building. The blue haired woman considered herself lucky that the bus stop was only half a block away while she began to jog over to it. She sighed in relief that she did not have to wait a long time for the bus today since the vehicle was now in sight. When it stopped in front of her, Ami got on and dropped a couple of gil into the slot and went to sit down a few seats back behind the driver.

Ami sat next to the window and began to gaze at the city she now called home. She did not pay any attention to the people who got on and got off the bus; she had become lost in her own thoughts. It had been three months since she arrived in this strange world and she was still adjusting to the many changes she has had experienced. Getting money was one big problem she had to face. Another problem was finding a place to live that wasn't infested with insects and rodents, that wasn't in a bad part of the city, and that wasn't too expensive. At least she got two out of three…she would just carry a can of mace and a tire iron with her if had to work the night shift.

Around 15 minutes later, the bus approached a more civilized area of the city. The buildings were actually nicer and there appeared to be more people around. Ami continued to gaze out the window and did not pay attention to the people entering the vehicle. All she wanted to do was for the bus to hurry along its designated route and take her to her job. She closed her eyes for a moment as someone decided to take the seat next to her.

"I tell you, Rude, I don't see why we have to ride the bus!" Ami's seatmate exclaimed rather loudly. Her eyes snapped open. She recognized that voice. Without moving her head, she shifted her eyes and spied the man now seated beside her.

'_Oh boy, it's that redhead guy who tried to arrest me or something back when I found Loz…and I think the bald one is on the bus too…I recognize the name Rude. Must keep quiet…must not make eye contact_…'

"You crashed the car on the last mission, Reno. This is our punishment from Tseng until a new one is requisitioned," Rude replied, his words not holding much emotion.

Reno gave Rude, who was sitting across from him, a sheepish grin. "So? WE are Turks and buses ain't for us, yo." He then looked at the woman next to him and his grin got even wider. "Well, hello there. I'm Reno, what's your name?"

Ami kept staring straight ahead and did not want to look at the man. She felt relief pour through her petite frame when she saw her stop come up. She reached up and pulled the wire to signal a stop. When the bus came to a halt, she stood up quickly and had to look at Reno.

"Excuse me please, this is my stop," Ami said in what she thought was a stern voice as she tried to scoot by the redheaded Turk. She then tripped on his foot and would have fallen if a strong hand caught her arm. He pulled her back up to her feet and grinned at her.

"Sorry, I didn't know that my foot was there," Reno replied cheekily, his turquoise eyes twinkling.

Just as Ami was about to thank her 'rescuer', she felt his hand grope her rear. "HENTAI!" she cried out as she raised a hand and slapped Reno as hard as she was able to muster.

With as much dignity as the blue haired woman could gather, she calmly stepped off of the bus. She walked a couple of feet away from the bus stop and watched the vehicle drive away. Just as soon as it was no longer in view, Ami groaned loudly and shivered. She just hoped that was the only bad thing to happen to her that day.

Back on the bus, Reno rubbed his sore cheek. "Man, that girl was strong," he remarked, glancing at his bald partner. "But boy, she looked real cute with those blue eyes flashing, yo."

Rude just shook his head at the redhead. He could just tell that Reno was probably going to talk about that blue haired woman all day. The more he thought about it, the more Rude realized that it was strange to see someone with blue hair…and that woman's hair did not look like it was dyed. It actually appeared to be natural. And then she had screamed out a foreign word.

"Rude, what do you think 'hentai' means?" Reno asked suddenly. "It almost sounds like a Wutaian word."

"Ask Tseng when we arrive at work."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

**&&&&**

Ami closed her eyes and rubbed her temples lightly. The headache she now had was really starting to wear her down. It all began when that Turk grabbed her butt like it was a piece of meat. Currently, she was sitting at the receptionist's desk waiting on patients. Tabitha, the current receptionist, had left early to go to Rocket Town due to a family emergency. Being the kind person that she is, Ami volunteered to take the older woman's place.

"You okay, miss?" a kindly female voice asked. The blue haired senshi looked up and smiled at the woman in front of her. She had lovely dark brown hair and wine colored eyes.

Ami smiled at her. "I'll be fine…I just need to get a couple of painkillers for my headache," she answered kindly. "Do you have an appointment?"

The other woman nodded and pulled a sandy haired boy in front. "Actually, Denzel here has a checkup with Doctor Martin at four. I'm his guardian, Tifa Lockhart."

Ami gave the boy a gentle smile as she looked up the names on the computer. "Ah, yes, here you are. Just wait in the lobby and a nurse will be out shortly to take you in."

"Am I getting a shot?" Denzel asked quietly, a little bit of fear lacing his voice.

The petite woman giggled slightly. "I won't lie to you, Denzel. You are getting a total of three immunization shots today. I would have been the one to give you the shots but Tabitha, the receptionist, left earlier this morning."

The boy just made a face and sat down with a pout in the lobby. Tifa chuckled a little and turned to look at Ami. She recognized the shorter woman from previous visits but never had a chance to talk to her. The only strange thing the martial artist noticed was the color of the nurse's hair…that and despite her features resembling that of a Wutaian woman, her sapphire eyes weren't the normal color of a Wutaian.

"Are you from Wutai?" Tifa asked, having an urge to find out more about this strange nurse.

Ami looked up at Tifa, a little startled by the question. "Uh…no, not really. I don't…I don't know where I am…where I'm from, I mean," she added hastily. "I've only been in Edge for about three months now. Coming here was rather… an unforeseen event."

Something about the tone the blue haired woman used made Tifa look at her closely. The tone had sadness laced into it as well as some loneliness. Before she could say anything to the nurse, another nurse came out from behind a door.

"Denzel? Is there a Denzel here?" the stern looking woman called out.

The sandy haired boy grimaced as he stood up from his chair and looked at Tifa that read, '_Do I really have to go_?'

Tifa chuckled and went over to Denzel and looked at the older nurse. "Here's Denzel and I'm his guardian."

"Then follow me," the older nurse stated gruffly before looking around. "Mizuno, are there any more appointments for Doctor Martin?" Ami shook her head. "Then begin closing the office. After that, go ahead and go home. Tabitha left us all in a bind." At that, she ushered Denzel and Tifa through the door.

Ami sighed and stood up from the desk. She began tidying up the office and lobby when the door to the clinic opened. Again, it was someone she had seen before. It was the blonde spiky haired man she had seen back in that ruined church three months ago. She hoped that he wouldn't recognize her.

"Excuse me, did a woman with long dark hair come in with a boy?" he asked, looking down at the petite nurse.

The former senshi bit her bottom lip for a moment before answering. "Do you mean Miss Lockhart and Denzel?" When the blonde nodded, Ami continued. "Nurse Gilpin took them into the back a few minutes ago. You could wait in the lobby for them if you want."

The blonde man just shook his head. "That's okay. Please tell them that I will be back at the bar waiting for them."

As he was about to head out the door, Ami stopped him. "What is your name? That way, I can tell them who left the message."

"Cloud." At that, Cloud left the clinic without another word, closing the door behind him quietly.

'_He isn't much for words, is he_?' Ami thought to herself as she busied herself in cleaning the work area. She became lost in her own thoughts as she also watered the plants in the lobby. The former senshi thought about her life now here in Edge. It was much harder than in her former home of Tokyo. There were too many people who did not have any type of employment and the easiest kind of job a person could get was something that she would refuse to do no matter what.

About fifteen minutes later, Tifa and Denzel came through the door and went over to the receptionist desk. "How much do I owe?" Tifa asked as she went to dig into her pocket to pull out some money.

Ami went over to the computer and typed up a few things. "It will be 150 gil, Miss Lockhart." When the taller woman handed over the money, the blue haired nurse looked at her. "Oh, there was a man here earlier looking for you and Denzel here. He said his name was Cloud and that he will be at the bar."

Tifa nodded and began to usher Denzel out of the clinic. She turned to look at the blue haired woman and saw her grab a jacket and what looked like a tire iron. At that moment, the nurse's phone began to ring.

Ami sighed and knew exactly who was calling. "Hello? What is it, Little Brother? What did I TELL you? Oh no, don't start crying…at least the fire is out now, right? What do you want to eat then? Oh, I'm going to get something for dinner tonight. And tomorrow, I'll go to the grocery store and buy some food and that hair dye. Yes, then we will go travel to Kalm. Yes, Doctor Martin gave me a week off starting tomorrow. What? Costa Del Sol? I'd love to go there ever since I saw those pictures Tabitha has on her desk but you know we can't afford that…Okay, I'll see you later."

Ami sighed as she closed her phone, pulled her jacket on and hid the tire iron inside. Loz was still a child at times. She then heard someone clear a throat and was startled to see Tifa was still inside the clinic.

"I overheard your conversation," Tifa replied, a little embarrassed. "I already sent Denzel home. We don't live very far from here and I own the bar, 7th Heaven. I offer sandwiches as well as drinks. Do you want to come over? You look like you need a friend."

Ami smiled gratefully at the taller woman. "That sounds nice. You go on ahead, Miss Lockhart. I'll meet you there."

"By the way, you can call me Tifa."

"My name is Ami Mizuno, but you can call me Ami."

**&&&&**

Ami left the clinic after getting her wages from the doctor and began walking down the street. This had been full of surprises so far and the Mercurian felt that there would be a few more before the day was out. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, savoring the crispness of the evening air. The air quality in Edge was about the same as Tokyo, but there was something else to the air of this world that made it feel altogether more alive. It almost made HER feel more alive.

After walking for a few minutes, the petite woman found herself in front of Tifa's bar, 7th Heaven. It was now around 5:30 in the evening and she knew that she didn't have too much time to waste. The last bus to her apartment would arrive around seven p.m. She was about to go inside when her phone began ringing again.

"Yes Loz? Okay, I'll see if they have roast beef sandwiches. How many? Are you sure? Okay, I should be home around eight. See you later, Little Brother." At that, Ami closed the PHS and entered the bar, not noticing a red-cloaked figure watching her from a dark alleyway…

When the door closed behind her, Ami's eyes adjusted quickly to the dimness of the establishment. There were a few people already inside, either sitting at the bar or at the tables. Mostly men, they turned to look at the newcomer and some of them obviously leered at the petite woman as she made her way to the bar.

Tifa smiled at the other woman and went up to her. "I'm glad that you made it, Ami. So, what do you want?"

Ami thought for a moment. "I'll just have an orange soda if you got it. Also, if you have it, I'd like to order two roast beef sandwiches and a turkey sandwich, all three of them to go. My brother decided to burn the kitchen again while attempting to cook dinner."

The brunette giggled as she quickly got the soda. "I take it he isn't a good cook."

"No…that he isn't," Ami agreed, giggling as well. "It's nice having my brother around, but I do miss having the companionship of my friends."

Tifa cocked her head to one side as she heard that odd tone in Ami's voice again. "You'll be able to see them again, right? You look like you need a friend."

The petite woman shook her head, causing her blue hair to move around freely for a moment. "No. And please, that isn't something I'd like to talk about right now, okay?"

Before the martial artist could say anything else, the door of the bar opened again. Her face scrunched up as she recognized the newcomers. "Of all the nights, why do they have to come in tonight? Well, three of them are okay, but not that Reno…he drinks too much and hits on all of my female customers…"

Ami's body stiffened at the mention of the Turk's name. Slowly, she turned her head and groaned loudly when she saw the redheaded man. His dark navy suit was still rumpled in appearance and the white dress shirt was untucked with the top two buttons were unbuttoned. She noticed that Rude was with him as well as two more. One was a lovely blonde haired woman and the other was a tall man with long black hair and intense eyes. She thought to herself that he almost looked like he was Japanese, but knew that was an impossibility. She also noticed that they were all dressed the same, with the exception of Reno.

"Hey! It's the babe from the bus!" Reno exclaimed when his turquoise eyes met up with Ami's. He quickly went up to the nurse and sat next to her. "I found out what 'hentai' means. I am NOT a pervert, yo."

Ami felt her cheeks grow red for a moment. "You. Grabbed. My. Butt," she stated slowly as if she was explaining herself to a small child. "Only PERVERTS would do that."

"Ah, so you're the one Reno was talking about all day," the blonde woman remarked as she walked closer to Ami and the redhead. "His cheek was bright red most of the day too. Good job with that slap. I'm Elena." Elena held a hand at Ami.

"Um…" Ami glanced at Reno and then at Tifa. The brunette nodded slightly and so Ami lightly shook Elena's hand. "I'm Ami Mizuno."

Elena nodded at Ami and smiled a little and then glanced at Tifa. "Nice to see you, Miss Lockhart."

"The usual for you and the others?" the brunette asked, gesturing to the other Turks. The blonde woman nodded and went over to a far table where Rude and the other Turk were already sitting.

"Give me your number later and we'll go out sometime, Ami," Reno smirked while he got up and went over to his friends' table.

Ami leaned her elbows on the bar and buried her face in her hands. "By Selene, why me?"

Tifa gave the blue haired nurse a sympathetic glance before getting the drink orders and Ami's order together. She knew how obnoxious the red haired Turk can get when he drinks and wanted to get the nurse's food together before he could hit on the woman again.

While Tifa was busy with getting drink and food orders for customers, the former senshi quickly finished her soda and turned around to get a good look at the place. It looked like any other bar, but there were some differences that not many people would really look for. She saw the odd toy here and there, all out of the way. There were also a couple of drawings on the wall that were obviously drawn by children. To Ami, this bar also felt like a home…

Ami sighed softly when she saw how those Turks were interacting with each other. The bald one with the sunglasses was quiet most of the time, but put in a few remarks every now and then that would either shut Reno up or make him protest loudly. Elena, the only woman in the group, would sometimes grimace with annoyance at a Reno remark or glance at the black haired Turk shyly. That dark haired male would every now and then pinch the bridge of his nose as if he would rather be anywhere but here.

A few minutes later, Ami felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and groaned inwardly. It was the redheaded man. "What do you want?" she asked sourly, disdain evident on her face.

Reno gave the former senshi a puppy dog look. "Aw…I just want to be friends, yo. You look like ya need one."

"Like I need a hentai for a friend," Ami muttered to herself. She started to think that she was like an open book. First Tifa had said something about her needing a friend and now the perverted redhead pretty much stated the same thing.

"Reno, leave the woman alone for now," another voice rang out, deeper than the redhead's voice. The blue haired senshi turned to see who had spoken. It was the black haired male that came in with the other Turks. His dark eyes had a steely edge to them when he looked directly into her eyes. He then turned his attention back to Reno. "I just got a call. We're needed back at headquarters."

"Yes sir, Tseng sir!" Reno mock saluted the other man as the Wutaian just shook his head. "Sorry Lockhart, but it seems that you will make do without my wonderful presence." He then bowed in a ridiculous fashion as he followed Tseng, Rude and Elena out the door, leaving money for the untouched drinks on the table.

Tifa just shook her head as she put a bag in front of Ami. "Here's your food, Ami. I'm sorry for Reno hitting on you."

Ami just shrugged and took the bag of food in her hand. "That's okay. So, how much do I owe you?" she asked as she pulled out a wallet from a pocket inside her jacket.

The brunette just smiled and shook her head. "For the trouble that Turk gave you, it's on the house and I won't take no for an answer."

"Thank you, Tifa. Maybe I'll make a more regular visit here from now on." At that, the petite woman waved at taller woman and left the bar. Just as she let the door close, Ami felt as if someone was watching her.

'_It must be my imagination_,' she thought to herself when she reached the bus stop. She waited for awhile and when the bus finally came, Ami felt relieved as she stepped into the vehicle and paid her fare. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched and she did not like it. The last time she felt like this was five years ago when she and her friends were battling Sailor Galaxia.

As the bus sped off and disappeared down the street, the red cloaked man stepped away from the shadows. His red eyes narrowed for a moment before looking down the street at the bar. He decided to follow the bus and see where this woman lived…and see if the name she had said into the phone, the name Loz, is the same one that belonged to one of Sephiroth's clones.

**&&&&**

AN: Wow…this chapter went on a little long…also, I know, it didn't have any action in it, but it was necessary to set up things that will be coming in later chapters. And I think we all know who 'the red cloaked figure' was…:grins:. Now, you can all vote who you would like to see Ami with…I still haven't figured out who it will be. The character who gets the most votes by chapter 7, will be the one. Oh, don't forget to vote for someone for Loz too. If any of you think it should be some sort of OC, then specify the characteristics of the OC…I don't want a Mary-sue…:grimaces:.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy VII are owned by their respective creators. This is only a work of fanfiction and is not for profit in any way.

**Sharem**: Okay…this will be the last time I put some sort of author's note in the beginning. From now on, it will be at the end of the chapter unless it's something important… .:smiles:.

**Warning**: Crude language courtesy of Reno.

**A Promise  
****Chapter 3**

It was a long bus ride back to the apartment she shared with Loz and Ami felt extremely tired. It started out a good day until that Turk grabbed her rear on the bus and then was hit on by the same man in Tifa's bar. She shook her head and sighed as the bus finally reached her destination. When she got off of the vehicle, she had that feeling of being watched again. She looked around and shook her head, dismissing it as a figment of her imagination.

As she was walking down the street, she saw that the local convenience store was still open. Ami decided to go in and get a couple of items, like the hair dye for Loz. That way, he would be able to come with her to the grocery store in the morning before they left for Kalm.

Around fifteen minutes later, she walked out of the store and crossed the street to the apartment building. The petite woman was happy that they carried the hair dye that she needed. It was close enough to her own natural color so Loz could look a little more like a real brother to her. Just as she opened the door to the building, Ami had the feeling once more.

_I really think I'm being watched_, Ami thought to her self as her sapphire eyes scanned the surrounding area. She thought she saw something in the shadows of a nearby alleyway, but couldn't be sure if it was a person or one of the creatures that would find its way into Edge every now and then. Keeping that in mind, she kept her senses alert to anything that may be perceived as a threat to her. Ever since her arrival to this world, she had noticed that she was able to access her senshi abilities without having to transform into Sailor Mercury. She was thankful for that.

Ami just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched as she trudged up the stairs to the apartment she shared with Loz. She kept looking behind her, but did not see anyone behind her. She shook her head for a moment as she put the key into the lock and opened the door. She wrinkled her nose as the smell of burnt food reached her nostrils. The petite woman giggled slightly as she put the bag of sandwiches and the purchases she made at the convenience store down on the small dining table.

The young woman spied her silver-haired adoptive brother in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess he had made when he tried to make dinner. "I'm home, Loz," Ami said quietly, smiling at her tall brother.

Loz turned around and gave Ami a big hug and then had a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Ami…I tried to make dinner when you told me to not to," he apologized, his eyes downcast. "Please don't be mad at me, Sister."

Ami made the tall man look into her sapphire blue eyes, smiling gently at him. "I'm not mad at you, Brother, but please listen to what I say next time, okay?" She giggled softly as he nodded emphatically, his mako eyes lighting up with happiness. She then led him out of the kitchen and handed him the two roast beef sandwiches and made Loz sit down at the table. She then showed him the hair dye she purchased at the small convenience store and the young clone brightened up considerably.

"Can we color my hair tonight?" Loz asked eagerly, making Ami laugh softly as she nodded in acquiescence.

"Yes, we can do that. I mean, we will need a few things from the grocery store before we go to Kalm. Oh! That reminds me, I need to make sure about the bus schedule and confirm the hotel reservation." Ami got up and ruffled Loz's hair, laughing as he grumbled in annoyance.

A couple of hours later, Ami colored Loz's hair and now they looked more like a real brother and sister. She smiled at her handiwork and made him go to bed so they could get up early in the morning. The former senshi cleaned up the mess and made a couple of calls confirming the reservations in Kalm and then started the calculation of the amount of money that they will be needing for the trip and for spending. That was when she felt that tingling sensation again…the one where she just knew that someone was watching her…so with that in mind, she walked over to the sliding door that led to a rather small balcony made of iron bars…

**&&&&&**

Red eyes were trained on the petite figure as she left the bus and headed to a rather small convenience store. The red-cloaked man noticed that the young woman spent just a few minutes and came out with a small bag and was still carrying the bag from Tifa's bar. So far, he saw that there was nothing about this woman that said that she was an enemy. But he of all people knew that looks can be deceiving.

He followed the blue haired woman in to an apartment building that has obviously seen better days. _Interesting_, he thought. _From the looks of this building, the apartments are probably small_. There were only about five floors in the building, but finding out which one the young woman lived in was not going to be easy. He jumped up on the iron escape ladders on the buildings next to the target building, trying to see if he could get a glimpse inside. It took a few minutes before he found an apartment with a small iron balcony and the windows open. His eyes opened in shock with what he saw inside.

Loz. It was Loz, one of the clones of Sephiroth. The red eyes of the spying man narrowed slightly as he silently got closer to hear what was being said. He was surprised to see how gently the silver haired man hugged the much smaller woman and even more surprised to note that this man actually appeared sane. Loz did not look like he was under the influence of Jenova. But as he had thought to himself earlier, looks can be deceiving.

When he overheard the conversation about the two making a trip to Kalm, he knew that he had to act and get some much-needed answers from the blue haired woman. He had to know why that man was still alive and why she was helping a murderer. After the woman dyed Loz's hair, he soundlessly jumped onto the small balcony. But as he was about to open the sliding door, the woman walked over to the door and opened it herself.

Her sapphire eyes widened with surprise and she was about to scream when the red-cloaked man put his right hand over to mouth and pulled her towards him. He then closed the door and looked at her deeply with his red eyes.

Ami trembled as the strange man stared into her eyes; his right hand on her mouth and a golden claw-like left hand held her in a tight grip. She realized that her feeling of being followed was correct and the sensation she got was coming from this man. He was tall and wore a red, ragged cloak that covered much of his face and black leather-like clothing underneath it. Wrapped around his dark hair was a material that matched the color of his cloak.

"I will remove my hand from your mouth if you promise not to scream," the man commanded, his voice smooth and rich. Ami nodded, feeling like this man could probably break her in half before she uttered a sound. When his hand left her mouth, she took in a few shaky breaths and closed her eyes. She did not like how his eyes were just piercing her with such intensity.

"Now you will answer some of my questions," the mysterious man remarked, not leaving any room for argument. When Ami nodded, he began speaking once again. "You are obviously not from Edge. Your features seem to say that you are from Wutai, but the color of your eyes and hair suggests otherwise. Who are you and why do you have that man Loz in your care?"

Ami closed her eyes tightly for a moment and took in a deep breath. "My name is Ami Mizuno and you are right, I am not from Edge. I am from elsewhere. I found Loz in the wreckage where I had witnessed a battle between a man that looked much like my adoptive brother and a blonde haired man."

The strange man seemed to think for a moment and loosened his grip on the petite woman, but still tight enough to let her know that she still could not escape. "If you witnessed that battle, why did you take in a man who is a murderer?"

"Loz is not a murderer anymore!" Ami vehemently exclaimed in a quiet voice. "He repents what he has done EVERY day! He has a gentle soul and he wants to try and make amends for what he and his brothers have done. And I made a promise to watch out for him and care for him. He is my brother in every sense of the word, even we are not related by blood."

The man did not feel as if that was a good enough explanation but then he heard the word promise. "What promise? Who made you promise to take care of someone who has the strength to snap every bone in your body?"

It was at this time that Ami's sapphire eyes turned cold and glared into the taller man's red eyes. "As I said, I promised to help him redeem himself, promised to care for him. And to whom I made the promise to is someone who watches all people on this planet." Her eyes narrowed, the blue in her eyes now becoming icy. "Are you going to hurt my new brother?" she asked, her voice becoming icy as well. "If so, may I inquire the name of the person who will be beaten to hell and back if he dares lay a hand on my brother?"

The red-cloaked man felt the air become very cold and wondered what was going on when he realized that there was some snowflakes in the air. Edge was just entering the summer season…this was getting more curious by the second. However, he did not think that a small woman like Ami could possibly hurt him, but he decided to humor her for the moment.

"I am Vincent Valentine," he answered as he released his hold on the former senshi. He noticed that as he let her go, she had gone into a defensive posture. That was when he knew that she was a trained fighter. "Tell me who you made the promise to."

Ami thought for a moment and did not think that anything would happen if she told Vincent. "Aerith. A beautiful woman named Aerith made me promise to care for Loz."

Vincent's eyes widened for a moment before resuming his normal stoic gaze. "That's impossible," he replied softly. "Aerith was a good friend to me and my companions. She is dead."

The former senshi tilted her head to one side. "Where I am from, nothing is impossible, Mr. Valentine. Aerith told me that she was a part of this planet and the Lifestream. Her body may be gone, but her spirit still lives on. Because of her, I am here. Because of her, I have a new purpose in life. Because of her, I have a brother I care for deeply."

The ex-Turk listened to Ami's words and could not detect any falsehood coming from her. "If Aerith is behind this…" he closed his eyes for a moment and gazed at the young woman. "But that still does not mean I trust you or that remnant of Sephiroth. I will keep this information to myself for now, but be warned. If I hear that either you or that clone has destroyed lives, I will not hesitate in telling my friends and killing the both of you."

Ami closed her eyes and clenched her hands tightly. She knew that she could not let loose her anger at this man and reveal her existence as a former senshi at this time. She took a few calming breaths before opening her eyes once again.

"I understand your worries and why you made that threat, Mr. Valentine. Believe me when I say that Loz is a good man and I am not here to destroy anything. In fact, I was once a guardian of my home." Ami visibly calmed down even more. "Where I am from, I was also a doctor. Here, I cannot prove my skills as one so I took on the job of a nurse. Why would I destroy lives if I save lives?"

Vincent couldn't answer that question of Ami's. He could tell that she was telling the truth, but his past with Sephiroth and the brothers of Loz was clouding his mind. The woman in front of him had an aura about her that was similar to the one he felt when Aerith was still alive. There was a purity about her that he could not describe…

"Please, don't tell anyone that Loz is alive," he heard Ami plead. He looked at the petite woman once again and was surprised that her demeanor changed from being protective to being scared. "Loz had told me everything that has happened and I know what would happen to him if people knew that he was here. Give my brother a chance…"

"I will not tell anyone for now," the former Turk answered. "I will keep an eye out just in case something does happen, Miss Mizuno. You will be seeing me from time to time."

Ami nodded in relief and gave Vincent a shy smile. "Thank you, Mr. Valentine."

Vincent just nodded and jumped off of the balcony and disappeared into the night. Once he was gone, Ami breathed out a sigh of relief. She was able to sense how dangerous that man was and she knew that she probably would not have been able to truly best him in a battle. At least she knew that she and her brother was safe for now. Deep within the recesses of her mind, the former senshi knew that things would be changing…

**&&&&&**

The next morning, both Ami and Loz woke up early. They had some clothing packed away in a couple suitcases and a couple of backpacks. The tall man was excited about leaving the city on his first trip that did not include terrorizing the countryside. When he said that to the blue haired woman, she laughed and smiled warmly at her brother.

"That's good then, brother," she remarked as she made sure that everything in the place was safe and locked the door to the apartment as they descended down the stairs. She looked up at her brother and smiled as she took in the dyed hair, which was now a color almost exactly like her hair, and the dark sunglasses on his face. His features were completely disguised now and could safely walk outside without fear of reprisal.

With their baggage, they made their way down a few blocks to the grocery store where Ami purchased some snacks for her and Loz to eat while on the bus trip to Kalm. It didn't take too long to do and they soon found themselves on city transit to the Edge Bus Depot. Loz was nearly bouncing off the walls when Ami went to the ticket booth and purchased bus tickets for both of them. The person in the booth informed the two that the bus to Kalm would be leaving in ten minutes from Gate 3.

They followed the signs to Gate 3 and Ami was relieved to find that there weren't many people waiting to get on their bus. They showed the driver their tickets and he instructed the two to leave the suitcases with him so they could be stored away in baggage compartments under the vehicle. As they got on the bus and went to their seats, Ami's eyes widened for a moment. Sitting in the seat across the aisle from them was none other than Vincent Valentine. Why was that man there?

Vincent turned his head and nodded at Ami and then turned his attention to the front of the bus. Ami sat down next to Loz and was shaking a little on the inside. She wondered why he was there…did he somehow overhear her conversation with Loz last night about going to Kalm? She turned to make sure that her brother was settled into his seat and was thankful that his was right by the window. Before she could try and get Vincent's attention and ask why he was there, she heard a loud and familiar voice and felt like she should bang her head against a wall.

"I don't believe this, yo! We get a little R&R in Kalm and the boss won't let us use one of the choppers to get there!"

Ami wanted to curl up and hide when suddenly she felt Loz's hand on hers. The silver haired man knew that loud voice and did not want to confront him. He felt scared that he would be found out and he did not want to lose his new sister.

"Everything will be fine, Loz, you'll see," Ami whispered to him, sounding more confident than she actually felt. She smiled softly as she felt the tall man relax in his seat. She took a glance at the clothes he was wearing and nodded unconsciously in approval. Her brother was wearing a pair of jeans, a simple white t-shirt and a nondescript gray jacket. It was an outfit that would not gather any notice.

Just as she began to relax, Ami felt a presence next to her. She looked up and bit back a curse when the owner of that loud voice from just a few seconds ago was looking down at her.

"Yo Rude, it's that chick from the bus. This has GOT to be my lucky day," Reno exclaimed happily, his turquoise eyes glinting with amusement.

"It most certainly isn't mine," Ami muttered as she bit back a curse.

"Aww, why not Ami?" the redheaded Turk persisted. "You're headed for Kalm. Me and my buddy Rude are headed for Kalm. I think it's Fate throwing us together." As he was about to say something else, Reno felt someone jerking his arm.

"Reno, sit down. The bus is getting ready to leave," Rude stated as he noticed the petite woman he saw on the bus and in Tifa's bar yesterday. He tilted his head in acknowledgement towards the young woman and pulled his friend and partner to their seats. Ami was thankful that Reno was sitting far in the back behind her and was not close at all.

Ami turned her head to glance over at Vincent. She couldn't tell if he was smirking or not because of the high collar on his cloak. Knowing that it was childish of her, she made a face at the former Turk and turned her attention back to Loz and making sure that he was okay.

A few hours later, the bus made a stop in a small village in order to refuel and let the passengers grab a bite to eat at the local eatery. Both Ami and Loz did not get anything to eat in there and just snacked on the items that they brought with them from Edge. When it came time for the bus to leave, the passengers came back onto the bus but there was no sign of the bus driver.

"AAUUGGGHH!"

The loud scream scared many of the people on the bus and then the strange roar that followed the scream made everyone's hair stand up on end. Ami's eyes went wide. She recognized the roar and she knew that it wasn't from one of the creatures native to this area.

"Loz, stay here," she whispered to the clone. "I need to check this out."

When Loz started to disagree, Ami shook her head. "No, little brother. I recognized that roar and I know that you can't handle it if I am right to what it is."

The silver haired man had an angry look on his face, but pouted as he nodded his acceptance. Ami was grateful for that and gave him a quick hug before she darted out of her seat and off the bus. Once outside, she closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them as she reached into her jacket and pulled out what appeared to be a small rectangular shaped compact. She opened it up and revealed her mini-computer. She pressed a few buttons on it and the information it displayed did not give her good news. When the roar was heard again, the former senshi began running in its direction, not realizing that there were a couple of people following her.

As Ami rounded a corner, she skidded to a halt and her eyes widened with fear. There was the bus driver and he was in the clutches of a creature she thought that she would never see again.

"Youma," she whispered as she unconsciously took a step backwards. Unfortunately, the creature heard her steps and turned to face her. It was a hideous thing with saliva dripping out of its mouth, which was open and showing many rows of pointed teeth. It was a sickly shade of green and it looked like it was drawing out the poor bus driver's soul.

"_A Sailor Senshi…I did not think that I would find one here. My mistress will be pleased when I drink your soul_," the youma said in an evil, raspy voice. It dropped the unconscious driver and lunged at Ami. Instinctively, she dodged the creature's attack and twisted around to see the thing lunge at her again. She kept dodging the youma's attack and did not see who was watching the fight.

Vincent and Reno immediately followed Ami off of the bus; Rude opted to stay behind and protect the bus passengers. The three of them noticed each other but did not say anything as they followed the petite woman. What they finally saw and heard was unbelievable. Ami was avoiding the creature with practiced grace, as if this was something she did everyday. And then the mention of a Sailor Senshi was confusing.

Reno glanced at the red-cloaked man for a moment and then stared at Ami as she kept dodging the youma. "Shit, I didn't know that Ami could move like that," he exclaimed, his eyes never leaving her form. "I know she has a hot body, her firm ass proves that." A mild glare from Vincent made Reno grin sheepishly. "I grabbed her ass yesterday morning on the city bus."

Vincent resisted the urge to roll his eyes and took out Cerberus, loading it quickly with bullets. He took aim at the youma a fired a couple of shots into it, causing the creature to scream. He was mildly surprised to see the thing still attack the blue haired woman. Both he and Reno had to move swiftly as the youma turned to attack them.

Ami's eyes widened as she realized that she could not really show her powers in front of these two men. Reno already knew of one, but he did not know that it came from her. Hoping that the red headed Turk would not realize that was her, she cried out.

"Shabon Spray!"

Suddenly, the area was covered in an icy fog, the air close to freezing. Reno shivered in the fog and vaguely remembered that this was very similar to what he and Rude experienced back in the ruins of Midgar. He kept running and ran into something. Hoping that it wasn't the monster, he quickly took out his magrod and was about to use it when something took a hold of it and ripped it out of his hands.

"Don't be foolish, Turk," Vincent hissed. "The power of that thing would electrocute us all in this fog." He handed the rod back to Reno, who kept it out anyway.

Hoping that both Reno and Vincent couldn't see through the dense freezing fog she created, Ami closed her eyes and a shining blue crystal appeared in front of her. "By the powers of Mercury and Water, I will defeat you," Ami said in a quiet, determined voice.

The youma laughed evilly as it turned around in the fog, trying to discern the location of its foe. "_So this pathetic little girl is the Senshi of Mercury? You are just a weak little thing that Mistress will be happy to have dead! And the Protector of the Lifestream and will be unable to help you and that one you protect will help Mistress bring chaos and death to this pitiful planet as She makes it into Her image!_"

Ami's eyes opened and her sapphire eyes were glowing slightly. Her power was coursing through her petite frame as the blue crystal lengthened and took on the shape of a crystal sword. "Never underestimate your opponents, youma," she said loud enough for only the monster to hear and then launched her own attack…

Reno and Vincent heard the deafening shriek of the creature and both knew that it was a sound of death. Slowly the fog started to dissipate and they both saw the bus driver regain consciousness, wondering what happened. Reno decided to help the man up and back to the bus while Vincent looked around for Ami. He didn't see any signs of her and became slightly worried for the small female as he made his way back to the bus. Once inside, he saw that Ami was already in her seat and sleeping, her head leaning on Loz's shoulder.

When the driver was able to start driving again, Reno saw Ami and wondered how she made it back to the vehicle without either him or the vampire (that's what he calls Vincent) seeing. He was about to speak to her when he saw her sleeping against a man's shoulder. The man looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place where he saw that man before. He turned to ask Vincent who that was.

"He is her brother," was the only reply the redheaded Turk got from the dark haired man before turning his attention elsewhere.

_You are an interesting woman, Ami, and I'm gonna have fun trying to figure you out_, Reno thought to himself as he went back to his seat next to Rude. The rest of the trip to Kalm was thankfully uneventful…

But it was only the beginning that will change their lives forever…

**&&&&&**

**Sharem**: I am SO sorry that it took so long to update this story! A lot happened this past year and I did lose my interest in this and many of my stories. I wasn't sure that I was going to write again. However, I got the writing groove back, sort of, and I hope that I'll be able to update this one and my other ones more frequently. Oh yeah! Please don't forget to vote for who Ami should be with. And also who Loz should be with too…I am open to the idea of an OC for him, but definitely not a Mary Sue. .:sweatdrops:.


End file.
